


by your side

by honeyishtar



Series: by your side [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Depression, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idk how to tag on ao3, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One beta we die like scared men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, References to Depression, i mean... its mostly canon compliant, outside the fact theres an oc that can open rifts to other words that is, possible smut ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyishtar/pseuds/honeyishtar
Summary: having escaped from a world of death and uncertainties with the power of your friend, you land in an unfamiliar region and world. now, in what you both assume to be a safer place, you meet a legendary beast that guides you out of the sleepy forest you landed in. what waits for you outside the slumbering weald? who is it that came and helped you when both you and your companion fell unconscious after following the mysterious beast?your journey across a wondrous new world begins here.[[ leon/reader || betaed by queennorking || oc is reader's best friend/companion ]]
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Original Male Character & Reader
Series: by your side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH this is my first time posting on ao3  
> pls be gentle  
> I am just a liddle creature

Time and space were both speeding by as you fell through the rift that had opened beneath your feet. A familiar hand reached for you as you were pulled into the comforting arms of the one person you had come to trust in your last two years of running. He held you to his chest and curled around you as your arms wound around him and you buried your face in his shoulder during the free fall. He did the same to you, being mindful of the two horns that protruded from behind his blond bangs. If you looked close enough, you could see stars sparkling in the inky blackness, just like they did in the corrupted patterns of his left arm.

Holding onto him like a lifeline, you closed your eyes and tightly gripped his cloak. You didn't miss the feeling of his long, smooth tail wrapping around you both as a means of trying to keep you from separating. The end of it was soft and warm, comforting even. A stark contrast to how you felt while you were running from hunters wielding bows, swords, lances, and axes. Maybe when you opened your eyes, you'd land somewhere safer.

~*~*~

Blues and violets swirled together as one. Stars and constellations danced along the edges of the rift before a blinding white light consumed you both. When you opened your eyes, you were in what appeared to be a forest. A foggy, sleepy weald that seemed to still time itself.

You were underneath your companion, whom still had his face buried in your neck and held tightly onto you. So tight you could feel his sharp nails pricking you through your clothes. He was breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through his veins. You couldn't fault him for that, given how taxing it was for him to open rifts to other worlds and the situation he helped you both escape from. 

Lifting a hand, you gently petted his hair and he began to relax. A deep sigh escaped him and his hold on you loosened, adrenaline finally leaving his body. His tail slowly unwound from around the two of you and he opened his tired eyes to look at you with an equally tired smile. 

"You okay..?" He asked with a raspy voice.

You gave him a nod that was accompanied by a small smile. 

"Yeah, thank you, Nines. I'm so proud of you."

The kirin's deer-like ears seemed to twitch a bit as he gave you wide smile and closed his eyes. His horns that had been shining brightly since you had exited the rift dimmed and his expression shifted to something akin to exhaustion. He was beat, it was clear enough through his body language, especially when he moved to rest his head against your shoulder. 

With a soft hum, you brushed his bangs back, just enough to see his filed down horns. They were shorter than they used to be, much shorter. They were obsidian and spotted with stars and constellations, just barely poking through his thick bangs now. It was a shame, really. He had to file them regularly in an attempt to blend in to the human crowd. 

Sitting up, you kept an arm around the kirin to support him as your other arm helped push you up. Your friend groaned quietly and cracked his eyes open, only to see you looking around.

"Any idea where we might be?"

He gave you a huff and rolled his eyes lightly. "You know I don't know that."

"Riiiight… well, we need to find a way out. Come on, we need to get up."

Helping your companion to his feet, you pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his floppy ears. His tail however… nothing could really hide that. And you knew that he didn't have the energy to hide it himself by shifting.

"Do you want me to carry you..?" 

He gave you a weak nod and you turned your back to him before you knelt down. Pale arms then circled around your neck before you eventually wrapped your arms around his legs and hoisted him up. He was lighter than most might think, given the fact he was the same height as you. However, he was underweight from years of neglect and being used as an experiment when you found him, not to mention how sickly he was to begin with. But that didn't matter now. You had gotten him out of his bad situation and you were both in a new world, one that was hopefully safer than the last.

~*~*~

You wandered through the sleepy forest for what felt like ages. The fog refused to let up and, if anything, just seemed to be getting thicker the farther you went. Your arms were getting tired from carrying your sickly companion, and your own energy was beginning to wear thin. 

Leaning against a thick tree, you heaved a sigh and your friend opened his tired olive-green eyes to look at you. He picked up one of his hands and lazily placed it on top of your head. The action caused you to look over your shoulder at him. You gave him a weak smile.

"I'm okay." You softly assured. 

He was about to rebuke that statement, but was cut off by a howl. It sounded different from the wolves that would howl from the old world the two of you had escaped from. Instead it sounded higher pitched, more airy and whimsical even. Regardless, it was a sound that had the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end. 

You wanted to move, wanted to heave yourself back up and off the tree, but you weren't given the chance. The sound of footsteps halted any movements you were about to make and the feeling of something looming behind you sent a shiver down your spine. Your companion was, at the moment, surprisingly quiet aside from his ragged breathing. As you chanced a glance over your shoulder at him, you saw a crooked, but small smile pulling at his lips. It was then that the footsteps stopped, what felt like mere inches away from you.

"The fuck is this thing?" He heaved with a quiet breath. "Looks like an oversized blue dog with pink braids."

You blinked at him and after a beat of hesitation, you finally turned to see what your friend was talking about. There before you stood a large, wolf-like animal. It easily towered over both you, and your friend. Like he had mentioned, pink braids seemed to float on either side of it and the creature was riddled with scars. A portion of one of its ears seemed to be missing and its eyes were two-toned, a ring of pink with the center yellow. It was certainly something people didn't often see.

With a huff, you readjusted your hold on your companion and furrowed your brows as your gaze fell to the side. 

"Just what kind of world did we land in..?" You muttered softly. The only response you got - or rather, felt - was your friend shrug. It was beyond the both of you.

All the while, the large blue wolf simply stared at you before it cocked its head a little. Leaning its head down, it sniffed you both, but seemed to be paying closer interest to your friend. It made a soft sound of curiosity and nudged at his mop of soft blond hair, only for him to scrunch up his face and weakly push at its snout with his hand. The wolf creature showed no signs of being aggravated by the gesture. Instead, it simply licked your friend's hand before it then turned its head to nudge its snout against your hair.

When it pulled back, it gave that soft, whimsical howl once more before it moved to stand beside you. Once at your side, it began to nudge you toward a patch of dense fog before it moved to walk ahead. It didn't get far however before it looked back at you with those piercing two-toned eyes. It gave another howl before padding off a small distance further. 

"Think it wants us to follow it?" Came your friend's raspy voice after awhile of silence.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, you've got nothing better to lose, might as well." He gave another light shrug before his head came to rest on your shoulder once more.

Giving your friend a nod, you pushed yourself up off the tree with your shoulder and began the trek after the mysterious, whimsical blue creature.

~*~*~

You walked for what felt like hours, following the silhouette and airy howls of that mysterious wolf creature. Your legs felt sore and your calves were screaming in agony. It almost made you wonder if hopping through that rift was worth it, as fatigue was finally catching up to you. 

Your companion had long fallen asleep since encountering the wolf creature. Having regained some much needed energy, he was able to shift away his tail and looked mostly human now, aside from the deer-like ears that rested under his hood and the filed down, obsidian horns that hid under his bangs. At least now, if you were to encounter any people, his inhuman traits would be harder to recognize.

It was a good thing, and you were glad. The last thing you wanted was for him to get taken. The thought alone brought back memories of things you didn't want to recall. They attacked like lightning - flashes of chains, needles, whips, and even hot poking irons. The images caused your face to scrunch up in distaste and you flinched.. That flinch however, impaired your vision for just long enough for you to misstep, sending both you, and your companion tumbling to the ground as your ankle twisted the wrong way. 

Your companion didn't wake up from the fall. In fact, he seemed to be passed out from exhaustion more than anything else. And the fatigue from before just would let you get up, no matter how hard you tried. So, instead, you reached for one of your companion's hands and laced your fingers with his before you felt your eyes finally begin to weigh down with the weight of exhaustion.

It was then you you heard another airy howl and the fog seemed to get thicker than before. You could almost barely see your companion now.

With a small, weak smile, you finally closed your eyes.

"At least, wherever we are… I still have you, Nines."

As your consciousness began to fade, you heard the faint sound of little hooves running your way and the soft bleating of… a sheep, perhaps? It was followed by thundering footsteps of someone running - or was it three people - and the flapping of wings. They almost sounded like that one quetzalcoatl you met back in the previous would. Just less… feathery and light. 

You didn't really have time to dwell on it because as soon as you felt a pair of strong, solid arms pick you up, your consciousness slipped into the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see more of my writing follow me at:  
> theglimwoodtangle.tumblr.com where i co-own a blog with queennorking !


End file.
